Black Butterfly:Journy to the royal afterparty (1st in the project)
by Todd-Fox
Summary: Black Butterfly is a changeling with a difference outcast from the hive for clinging to an ideal as old as the first ancestors of changeling kind. After crafting a life in the commons of canterlot with little to no social life save for a single cherished mail pony whom of which is the center of his universe. But that all changes the day Butter's past explodes in his face.


**Black butterfly journey to the royal after-party**

There once was a house,

a derelict house of canterlot,

it was a lonely house,

an unvisited house,

a longing house,

it was the house of a black butterfly.

Jet black and horned was he,

his mark a butterfly in silhouette,

the mailing mare his only friend,

blind to the truth,

but with a light of radient gold in her eyes,

alas she never saw through his guise,

Could he tell the truth to the mare?

Would he dare?

The day was looming,

the day where fate would cause truths noxious blooming. 

Telula's house deep everfree.

"My name is Black Butterfly but you may call me Butter everyone else dose." I said as the filly listened intently.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Unless you'd like the short version?" I enquired.

"No I have all the time in the world dear. Long stories are great the longer the better." Telula answered the deep red of her iris glistening against the black mist of her eyes with intrigue.

"You really are bored out of your mind here aren't you? Very well I used to live in a house in canterlot..." I continued Into my story. 

Ramshackle house canterlot common.

"Today is going to be filled with fuss and bother I just know it." I said as I assembled my guise affront the mirror.

A knock on my door confirmed my prior statement.

I stumbled down the stairs and opened the door as expected right on time the most efficient-yet-clumsy mail mare in ponyville hovered before me clutching her nose.

"ow..." she rubbed her nose her soft golden eyes watered slightly.

"You do know I have a mail box? I'm sure you've got a lot more to do then batter your nose on my already grievously wounded front door?" I implied with a sappy smile and exasperated raise of eyebrow that had become my trademark.

"I miss-calcou... miss-calc..." she said struggling with her words.

"miscalculated." I point out raising a hoof.

"Yeah... I got the angle of my dive wrong" she said deflated.

"Hey now you were pretty brave to try using that word. You picked up from me didn't you?" I said as my sappy smile returned

She wasn't stupid she knew and understood long words but her pronunciation and spelling was difficult. I never had pronunciation problems myself but spelling was a definite shared issue so I did my utmost to be patient with her there was just something in Derpy you just can't bring yourself to disdain.

"Thanks I guess... anyway I wanted to ask you to go to the royal after-party with me?" Derpy asked shuffling her feet.

"after-party? Royal?" I asked confused.

"You don't Know!? The royal weddin is today the captin of the royal guard is getting married to Mimi" she said clearly exited.

"Mimi? You mean Cadence right? That love inducing pony you told me about?" I replied

She always called Cadence Mimi it was easier for her to pronounce.

"Yup anyway I wanted you to go with me!" Derpy said her wings flitting stiffly back and forth in excitement.

Now I hate parties I'm not social as it is and a party with the royal family around was inviting trouble for someone like me.

I mean I practically had a mental breakdown when I first entered ponyville. So I did my damned best to avert going as much as I hated letting Derpy down.

"Surely you'd rather be attending the actual royal wedding with Carrots?" I enquired hoping she'd agree but I had a feeling she would have already asked that.

A feeling to be yet again confirmed.

"Yes but Carrot Top said I couldn't go the caterers and organisers strictly forblade... I mean said no. I'm too clumsy to watch the whole time." she said practically quaking with emotion.

Part of me was suddenly set aflame with rage.

That shouldn't even come into it she deserved to be there just as much as anyone else the princess is like their queen to them she is there for everyone mentally differenced or not!

"A load of dimond-dog's bollocks the princess wouldn't of minded and neither should they. Maybe you should send a letter to the princess and ask if Inky or Pokey could come along for support?" I suggested.

"Princess is to busy she's not even answering Twilight. Inky is busy covering the paper report and Pokey is assisting in the organizin and actually agreed with the caterers! Please no one else will go with even dinky is going with Carrot Top! Won't you go with me to the after-party please!? Ill even be you special somepony for the night please say you will!?" She said her emotion running high and her breath running short.

That sealed it screw everything there is no way I'm going to let this pass!

"You know what yes! Bollocks to all of them! Ill take you! By the queens steaming honeypot I shall even ware a dress if you want me to!" I declared in a fit of emotion of my own.

"You will! You don't need to ware a dress if you don't wanna. Meet me 9 pm castle courtyard. I really really gotta get going now bye!" She left off in a rush overjoyed letters scattering behind her eager to finish her shift.

"By tartarus what have I gotten myself into..." I say as I pick up the letters from the floor and put them in my saddle bag reflecting on all the rude words I used and how I nearly gave myself away.

But secretly a very small part of me looked forward to attending the royal after-party with Derpy after all she was the only person in ponyville I felt safe with if it were not for the fact she is already taken well...

I shook the thought from my head slung the saddle bag onto my back sticking my hooves through and over the front straps crossing them over.

I then picked up my bug catching net and proceeded to the canterlot mail office branch. I entered and handed the letters to the customer service desk explaining what happened and reminding him to pass on the message not to be too harsh on Derpy.

I then headed into the surrounding mountain's walking down the train track honey and sugar in hoof looking to accrue my breakfast.

I saw a large group of bees buzzing around a flower-patch and set my net down what a stroke of luck bees are extra delicious!

Since I told Derpy I like "**catching"** bugs as a "**hobby" **no one batted an eyelid as I started catching bees in my net using the magic from my horn to project noxious green flames around by body stunning any bees attempting to sting me.

I then forced the stunned and netted bees into a empty jar and poured the liquid honey in it. The stunned bees drowned in the honey and I gave it one last cooking with magic for good measure.

I then took a sharp stick impaled it through one of the bees pulled it out and sprinkled some sugar on it.

A few ponies turned heads when I ate the insect off the stick but I managed to assure someponie's that it was just a foreign custom even managed to convince a few to try it with mixed reaction.

To me however it tasted almost as good as mothers own sweet green nectar...

I was just shaking memories from my head when I felt it a compulsion ringing through my body. I as I had done once before pushed all my mental might into resisting it successfully.

But there was no mistaking the signal MOTHER was here and SHE was planning something big.

I decided to make my way home saving some of the bees for later...

As I trotted briskly through canterlot thoughts of what the queen's orders might have been were plaguing me after all now that I was attempting to resist her understanding her orders had become more and more difficult.

My form had even begun to change developing a smaller version of her own horn and larger more defined wings as if my body was adapting to a role as the master of it's own hive.

I had guessed that anyway after all there has never been a king but there had been mention of particularly strong magic soldiers that used to act as the queens elite but that had not happened since our heyday when a supply of the powerful emotion based magic required was in affluence.

I headed through the gates to the magic academy which was closed due to the wedding and proceeded to clean and reorganise it's various artifices and libraries as was mine and several others job. Reorganizing things is one of the talents my kind usually develop I always got put on nest duty after the argument.

I had decided to get my lot done early even though I prefer the night shift less company. After I finished and was heading home I collected my bits from the librarian. 

Telula's house deep everfree.

"Sounds like you had a pretty good life back there." Telula said eyes glistening in with a slight hint of envy.

"It was no where near what I would have truly and am still truly searching for but yes I did feel I was pretty close." I admitted with a sigh.

"What were you looking for?" Telula asked.

"You'd laugh..." I said shuffling my cheesy holey hooves.

"I won't... really I won't." Telula pleaded.

"Fine... I was looking for what all my kind are looking for but often are forced and now ethically required to take by force. And something I had believed should be willing given." I said approaching the reveal of my final intent slowly.

"And that is?" Telula said clearly impatient.

"The one special somepony I could live on the love from happily and willingly." I said blushing...

"Dawww... your race sounds like it's trying to look tough when in reality they're pretty sappy." Telula replied with a sappy grin of her own.

"Not any-more... I was born a relic to an ancient ethic from when unusual species like us were both acceptable and considered a draw. All it took were a few malevolent's amongst several species to damn us and others to a fate filled with bitter resent and fear." I said eyes to the floor.

"How do you remember all this?" Telula asked.

"Our kind have an ancestral memory passed down genetically our minds only take and keep the bits of it we attach ourselves to though. It was obviously something the queen wanted to forget but I wanted to remember." I say still remembering the way she glared when I mentioned it.

"So that's the reason you left?" Telula asking yet more questions.

"In a nut shell yes not entirely willingly but yes. But we are getting sidetracked from the story would you prefer I finish it later?" I ask her.

"No we have all the time and tea in the world. Marvellous stuff tea never goes off. I'm more for coffee myself but after you mentioned the honey I decided sweet tea to be more appropriate for you." Telula said pouring more tea.

"thank-you. On with the story?" I enquire sipping more of her tea and helping myself to another of her stale but sugary biscuits.

"on with the story!" Telula replies excitedly. 

Ramshackle house canterlot common.

I had returned to my house round mid-day after I finished cleaning and clothed myself appropriately for a formal party for the first time.

I knew the main wedding was under-way hard not to notice all the pomp and pageantry decorating desolate stores as most ponies had left towards the castle.

After I found myself prepared I decided to have some fun with simple spells to pass time.

I then sat at my desk and tried my hand at enchanting a simple butterfly pendant for Derpy I was sure she would enjoy it.

I had developed a personal passion for enchanting but despite the academies attempt to convince me I never took it further for fear of exposure.

A reputation as a master enchanter would be nice but dangerous the last thing I want is to have my magic trace hanging around the princesses neck for her to puzzle over.

I decided on a magic filter that would allow a constant flow of magic in an aura for 24 hours and a trigger switch could not be triggered until it had another day to fully charge. This would make it a "**special day**" piece of jewellery for formal parties and such not to mention simpler for Derpy to understand.

I opted for an aura filled with my signature green light butterflies.

I was satisfied with the result of my work after testing the fundamentals of the spell on my test circuit and had pinned it to my pocket when suddenly I felt a huge scream running down my spine the unmistakeable sound of MOTHERS distress as I found myself lifted from the floor pieces of my house following my sudden erratic flight!

I assumed with how far away canterlot was looking that I was flying towards the everfree. A long way to walk to canterlot and a very unpleasant place to land.

The idea of landing like that I did not like one bit. I flailed my front hooves, fluttered my wings and even attempted to blast the oncoming magic wall with a concentrated beam of magic.

Not my wisest decision the beam backfired and hit me square in the face frying my hair and forcing me to fall diagonally and a lot faster!

I finally hit the floor and glided across the mud of the forest away from the small dramatic crater I left unconscious my form fading away.

The only other sound I heard after that were the thud of many others and a slow ringing inside my mind as I felt my unconscious body compelled to move. 

Changeling queen new nest.

When I awoke I found myself drifting in line a familiar backdrop meeting my eyes.

I was in a changeling nest under construction the signs were obvious the fireflies, hanging green sacks filled with more developed children and pillars of hollowed and holed stone in imitation of my kinds legs.

I was not far from the surface the dusky light was shining through overhead casting shadows this was recent if not hastily built there was even flecks of dry sandy dirt dropping from the ceiling.

I then realized the line was fading a view unwanted came into sight her emerald eyes blazing and her face filled with displeasure she was holding a green sack full of new born in-front of her belly the throng drawing closer or further away dependant on who is or isn't nursing from her.

What's worse was my realization that I was inadvertently sucking on something for the past few minutes. I took it out and realised it was a dummy with my old number on it when I came here unconscious I must have been acting on old and distant memories...

Frankly I was still amazed that my old dummy which is usually given to a hatched fully developed for the first 3 months of their life to help them deal with nectar adiction was still being kept at the hive requestion or that it survived the last set of shifts.

My only theory is that the queen kept it as a joke and you had taken it subconsciously from wherever she had it stored.

Then it hit me later then it should have.

I realised that I am about to line up in-front of the queen and register myself dummy in hand with nowhere to hide it and my number written on it plain as day!

She'll not only know who I am but I'll look like I'm either drunk, stupid or infantile on top! 

Telula's house deep everfree.

"Why did you not throw it away instead?" Telula asked with a wicked smile.

"The queen coats it with an addictive nectar to forge attachment since she has so many children..." I add blushing and shuffling this time.

Sadly she sees right through my bluff...

"You mean you couldn't bring yourself to let go you overgrown baby!"

Telula said her grin threatening to split her face as she stifled her laughter.

"It's not funny! You have no idea what that stuff is like or her she may have been crooked but she still loved her children!" I said hotly...

"Then why did she cast you out?" Telula paused after she said this...

She saw my face my eyes watering and teeth gritted as I held back the torrent of emotion I had been shouldering for some time.

Telula realised the sheer callousness of what she had said and proceeded to calm me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that." Telula apologised.

"Don't worry about it." I said calming the ripples in my proverbial koi pond.

"Will you...?"

I pre-empt Telula's question

"Yes I'll continue if you want. But it is getting late..." I replied quizzically.

"No I said I'd hear all of it and that is what I am going to do. Sides I've got lots of stale biscuits and barrels of tea to get rid of." she smiles.

"No wonder were taking so long I'm amazed we've only had two bathroom breaks. And I swear your toilet squeaked." I replied.

She laughs rolling her red eye's once more and says "That would be the rats dear this house has rather a theme to it if you hadn't noticed."

"How could I not! Carrying on?" I reply jauntily

"Carrying on!" Telula said giving her two front hooves a clap. 

Changeling queen new nest.

It was too late she was just ahead I quickly fashion my dummy into a makeshift mane ring and hope she doesn't notice what it is since without my number she shouldn't figure out who I am. She still won't like me for forgetting it though.

As I found my self pushed to the front of the line she glares at me with disinterest.

"number?" she asks her voice monotone and pushed through gritted teeth.

"24902 my queen." I chose to give a false number hoping to take advantage of her mood.

"You better think very carefully when you lie to me!? Do you think me stupid!? He was called 10 minutes ago and has a distinct chipped fang!" She says horn flaring and stomping her one of her fore hooves to the floor causing the sack to shake.

I backed away slightly she rarely shouts her tone was normally always calm and calculating. All the years away it was easy for me to forget how discordant and disturbing she is when she shouts even she herself admits the tone ill suits her.

As for providing a false number I should have known better the queen seldom loses count and can spot even the smallest traits on certain individual children.

The queen spots the change in my face and smiles calmly the smile I remember. The one that was either very good or very bad, the smile she had when she has an idea and she almost always has an idea.

She rises from her hastily constructed throne puling her nursing underbelly from the nectar sack and places the few undeveloped clung to her nipple's back into the sack before their breath runs.

She then flutters down face lowered lip to lip and eye to eye with mine.

"I'm sorry darling the recent defeat has us all disorganised and I can only imagine how it would be for someone so..." she pauses a moment trying to find the right word her mouth to ear height running her hoof through my mane.

"infantile." she whispers and I feel a sharp tug tearing off a clump of my mane as it dawned on me what she was doing.

"Ill just take this adorable little trinket you deigned to turn into a fashion accessory shall I?" She purrs as she turns the rim of my old pacifier to face her.

Her smile widens and trust me when I say that is never good.

"How naughty of you to lift this from my chamber my sweet little 123!" she grins ecstatically.

A few of the older changeling's moved moved in closer as she sat back down sprawling herself out across the throne elegantly dangling the pacifier from between her leg holes.

"How delightful to once again meet my little old prodigy,my lucky widdle number. Look how much you've grown you even have a horn now. I always knew you'd be the one to make me proud. So pray tell me what brings my widdle black sheep all the way home to momma?" she coos mockingly.

With no other choice I go along for a little while waiting for the right moment to break for it.

"Maybe it's because I missed you so much mother." I say replying with a mirror smile of her own and my own take on her mocking tone.

"heh heh heh heh..." she tittered as she flitted down again and we started circling each-other dramatically like two wolves in a face off as she constantly fiddled with my pacifier which she had now tied in her own mane in a mockery of myself.

"I find it hard to believe you would come here after doing so well for yourself. Did you find a good meal or two my selfish little child?" she said with an accusing undertone.

"Not at all I merely established my own identity and lived my own unique second life. Really mother your generation is so terribly under-imaginative. A great queen like you must have played with this idea from time to time no?" I said scratching at her pride.

"Why would I play with such a silly idea? I have so much more to think about then myself. So busy whilst you wasted your time pretending to be a real pony. Whatever shall I do with you?" She retorted feigning exasperation.

"At least I got results. Your upset that my idea worked out I have not found the one yet nor chose to destroy the life of another. I only have one friend in all of equestria and yet somehow I seem to be becoming stronger. Doing fine without our old ways and it drives you mad. I defy your understanding and you hate that." I jeer back she is not the only one who can do psychology.

"Is that so..."she says her smile fading ever so slightly.

My jeer obviously struck a cord and she claps her hoof to the floor.

Two of her guards leap for me.

That was my cue I hissed as I leaped away towards her and snatched the pacifier taking a clump of her mane with it as she recovered from the start my lunge gave her.

**She is not having anything of mine!** I think to myself as I flee towards the light from the surface through a warren of pillars.

"Don't let him get away! Go!" I hear chrysalis shriek and look back to see a throng of changeling's emerge from behind the pillars.

I pressed forward and saw the hole leading to the surface.

The changeling's behind made several attempts to grab me as I ducked between pillars heading towards the hole some hitting the floor and one or two taking out a pillar causing the roof to shake.

That's when it hit me PILLARS!

I grit my teeth as I concentrated producing a large green butterfly from my horn. Unlike the others it was blazing like fire and shot off like a flare striking the ceiling with a bright flash.

The changeling's behind did as I expected and wheeled in blind confusion as they collided into many of the pillars filling the air with dust as the exit chamber collapsed.

I had several close shaves with falling rock before flinging myself out of the hole as it crumbled over behind me leaving any changeling's still conscious scratching at the rubble encasing them.

I kept on wondering until I hit a clearing a suitable distance away.

I decided to pause to gather my thoughts and climb down from my adrenalin high. 

Telula's house deep everfree.

"Wait did you forget about the date?" Telula inquired.

"You mean the thing that's like a date only not a date because she's married? Yes I'm getting to that." I reply sarcastically.

"sorry do carry on..." Telula says politely with a little added syrup for extra bite. 

everfree clearing.

Anyway after thinking awhile and re-attaching my beloved pacifier as a fashion accessory I realized something. I was supposed to meet Derpy at 9:00!

With that I began to puzzle how to get from here to there on obviously short time?

I made a note to check the time as I pass through ponyville sugarcube corner should still be open dealing with orders for the wedding.

Even if it's not if I'm lucky I may be able to press whichever spouse is watching the kids into letting me take a peek at their clock.

With that I decide to cast a transportation spell reasoning that the fragments of my house particularly the beam marked with my transport circle should be closer to the exit of the everfree.

I was in luck my transport spell began to react as I found my body dissolving in a puff of green smoke the trees spun by and through me for a little while till eventually the blur of leaf, swamp and stone began to slow with my body reassembling itself in yet another cloud of fluorescent green.

I sped without thought towards the break of the trees following the direction I had earlier been thrown everything becoming clear and instant in my mind.

As I pressed on the forest changed around me night had already set in so the difference in brightness was recognizable I was almost in ponyville now.

Further ahead I could see a wooden cottage with a chicken coop ahead I sped past it startling the sleeping chickens then as I arrived at the main village centre I froze.

I came to my senses and disappeared round a nearby street corner.

There were guards patrolling with dispulsion lanterns an enchanted item I knew very well after all **I MADE THEM!**

I had originally crafted them for the royal guard in case of a need for an everfree rescue mission.

The light they project pushes back all kinds of darkness...especially the illusionary kind.

That is when I realized something else in my haste I had not reassembled my guise. With that I hastily reassembled it after all it should serve as long as I don't get seen by the guard or caught in a shed of the light.

With that I carefully extended my wings out of my guise and fluttered with all my might across rooftops until landing behind sugarcube corner. 

Telula's house deep everfree.

"wait you have wings now?" Telula asks puzzled shuffling in her seat having just come back from a toilet break of her own.

"Yes all changeling's true forms have wings although the horn is unique to me and the queen. I can also use them inside my guise but only when no-ones looking you can't disguise our distinct insect wings when they are drawn." I reply matter of factly.

"Why not just levitate if you have a horn?" Telula asks copying my raised eyebrow trait.

"Because my magic is glow in the dark green also my wings are insect wings like a flies. At a distance they would appear transparent combine that with both my true and guised form being black I would have been near invisible from a distance." I state just a little proud of myself.

"I see very clever. The littlest master of illusion aren't you ?" she jibes.

"Very funny. Anyway where was I..." I reply in a flat tone I have never taken compliments well... 

Ponyville sugar-cube corner.

I knocked on the door of sugarcube corner hoping to score a peak at the cakes clock the crying of the cakes two children could be heard from outside.

A mumbling female voice came towards the door clearly Mrs cake had been left to babysit the two children while her husband attends the after-party.

The door opens to a surprised Mrs cake.

"Butter!? What are you here for at this time of night shouldn't you be at the after-party?" she asks as I rather impolitely stow through the door and close it behind me after making sure the coast was clear.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mrs cake I know your busy but I'm dreadfully late for the after party and would be really grateful if I could look at your clock quickly so I can see how long I've got to get there." I state in a rush.

"Yes of course if you just follow..." Mrs cake replies but found herself cut off as the twins crying hikes up a few decibels.

"I'm sorry give me a moment..." Mrs cake says rushing up the stairs.

I follow her and enter the twins bedroom Pound Cake was sniffling but it seemed that Pumpkin wouldn't stop balling.

"Now matter how much I try I can't calm her down. She's been crying since this afternoon non stop and her horn is bright red. I can't get hold of any doctors either." Mrs cake explains.

"Anyway the time is...8:34." She says looking at the simplistic clock adorning the kids room.

"Thanks I've got half an hour to get from here to canterlot courtyard It is definitely going to be a huge stretch. Oh and would you like me to take a look at her horn?" I reply holding back my haste.

"You would!?" Mrs cakes eyes lit up as I walk towards the afflicted Pumpkin who Mrs cake had now set down on the bedside draws.

"It's the least I could do considering." As I examine Pumpkins horn I curse my own morality under-breath it's costing me valuable time after all.

I touch the tip of her horn and find it heated to the touch it became obvious what was wrong she was afflicted with a pain I know very well similar to the kind of pain I feel when I fight the mind squashing magic of mothers signals.

"It's build-up all the powerful magic of older unicorns rushing round in the air has overtaxed the sensitivity of her horn and caused it to intake and block." I state matter of factly remembering a book I'd read studying the magic of unicorns and other creatures in the academy out of personal curiosity of course.

"Is it serious?" Mrs cake asks urgently.

"No not really. It would clear in it's own time normally and only really happens once or twice in childhood at most. I'm going to create a push of magic at the base of her horn it should clear the magic blockage. The horn should take care of itself after that." I state holding Pumpkin still.

"This may hurt a little." I say pressing my horn against hers.

I build a flow of magic in the base of her horn and push upwards Pumpkin makes a slow screeching noise worrying Mrs cake a little.

I smile at her and increase the pressure until eventually a burst of magic shoots off into the air making a hole in the roof.

"Done"I say exhaling.

Pumpkins horn was smoking slightly but the redness had clearly begun receding. Pumpkin however was still wet with tears it was going to be awhile till the pain fully wears.

"Now it will take till tomorrow morning for the pain to stop so if you give me two of their stuffed toys I'll enchant them with a simple pacifying spell that should numb the pain and help them sleep." I state grinning slightly pleased with myself.

After all I knew full well how effective my charms are especially for the first twenty-four hours a bomb could go off and a full-grown manticore would not wake till morn let alone two infant ponies.

"Thanks so much I thought I was going to have to be up all night." Mrs cake says grabbing two stuffed toys from the chest and handing them to me.

I impale the bottoms of the stuffed toys and they start to glow a soft green from the belly. I place the toys between the children and after a little push and shove they settle plush toys in their arms Pumpkin leaving drool all over her giant caterpillar.

As they settle me and Mrs Cake hear a knock on the door.

"Weird who else could want to see me at this time of night ?" Mrs Cake asks herself rhetorically.

"Maybe your husband has come back for some reason." I suggest as Mrs Cake went downstairs to answer.

I follow Mrs Cake down to the door and stood behind her as she opened it a light shone through as I saw three guards standing before us.

"Is everything all right Mrs Cake we saw large bits of your ceiling flying through the air..." The guards stare straight at me awestruck.

"Yes everything is fin..."Mrs Cake was cut off as the guards push her aside.

"Stay back Mrs Cake well handle this monster!" The foremost guard states as his subordinates line up behind menacingly forcing Mrs Cake to the back of the room.

**Well the jig was up** I thought to myself dropping my now pointless guise. Now I have to try and keep calm and explain at least then nobody can say I didn't give it a whirl after all I have no desire to waste any more energy then I had too.

"Well now you know what I really look like perhaps you'd care for an explanation?" I offer backing towards the stairs.

Mrs Cakes jaw dropped and instead of fainting she simply froze-up solid. The guards were also taken aback since they were not used to any changeling other than the queen openly speaking outside of the high pitched sound-wave language most of us normally use. 

Telula's house deep everfree.

"Sound-wave? Like bats? You didn't tell me about that..." Telula asks interrupting me with another curious question.

"Well more like crickets actually. Our base language is a series of shared emotions and sound-waves received through the skin or in the case of me and the queen the horn as well which in our case is super-sensitive to these things. We emit our sound-waves by a mix of hissing, clicking, Buzzing our wings and grating various body parts together." I answer rubbing my leg behind my neck.

"Must be hard talking on the ground." Telula points out giggling.

"Very perceptive aren't you? Yes our base language is based on the theory that we spend most of our time hovering. Somewhat false but we did spend quite a lot of time flitting our wings when in the hive. As for how I learnt to talk well that knowledge is usually picked up from either era's where we managed to get a foothold or these days picked up from the royal library and requisition reserved for the queen and those she deigned fit to teach." I say a little depressively.

"Wow you must have been in a pretty privileged position..." Telula states watching me shuffle my hooves as she pours more tea out of her teapot in near endless streams. **I swear the next pee I take will be boiling and smell like Lemon-grass...**

"True though she only took notice when I started copying words and coming out with strange historical references. I guess she figured I was a dirt diamond or something. Anyway I learned a little from her and a lot more in ponyville after I was out cast. Shall I continue again? I would really prefer less interruptions though." I ask Telula impatiently.

"Of course it's getting interesting." She stated.

"Well I'm glad it is finally getting interesting enough for you!" I state with comic sarcasm.

"oh just get on with it..." She replies flicking her hoof daintily with flicking tong and stifled laughter. 

Ponyville sugar-cube corner.

The foremost guard recovered quickest...

"If you wish to explain you can do it from the inside of one of our cells." He said meeting me with a rather unpleasant stare.

"Now I would simply love that but you see I made a promise to a special friend of mine that I would arrive for the royal after-party at 9pm as you can imagine I'm close to being most distressingly late. Now I don't mind taking one of you along with me but I REALLY don't have the time to sit in one of your cells till the party is over. You can take or leave my offer..." I say trying to avoid further complication.

"No deal by the princesses orders all stragglers are to be arrested and detained till further notice." The foremost guard said sharply his face declaring him to be clearly of a single mind.

That was it I had it with this skulking and lets face it I should have known better than to try reasoning with them.

"_**Then this puts us in a very awkward position so let me make it simple. I have just run away from a now slightly balder queen and the bulk of my species soldiers, blew the hive to bits trying to escape, traversed a good chunk of the everfree and snuck into ponyville far enough to reach sugarcube corner with an intent to move all the way up to the castle courtyard. I'm obviously a very determined individual. In short I don't really care what you do I'm keeping my promise. Now move aside or I shall make you!" **_I scold the guards circulating magic through my various leg holes and beneath my hooves flames flickering angrily.

"Your welcome to try..." The lead guard looked back at his subordinates and brought his cronies closer together but when he looked forward again I had already disappeared.

"I already have!" I shout as it dawns on him to look above.

I pounced dead centre between the guards flames coating me. As I landed the flames spread outward and Mrs Cake finally fainted as the guards were flung aside to each corner of the room.

I ran out of the door flames trailing behind and into the street feeling a huge rush of magic through my body it was almost as if I was high on something as thought's of Derpy and the promise I made crossed my mind. It felt like I was free as if all the weight had disappeared and the world slowed down around me.

Determined to make the most of this rush I build a giant green butterfly beneath me a strong spell and one that was entirely new to me.

It took off from the ground and high into the sky towards canterlot. A flock of my butterflies following after me tainting the rushing wind with flecks of green as it flowed through me my legs becoming musical instruments howling through the sky.

I didn't know what to call this feeling but **I LIKED IT**.

**I LIKED IT ALOT!**

A sappy yet psychotic grin spread across me as I dove into the shield above canterlot in utter certainty it would not stand in my way and it didn't.

It put up no resistance rippling gently in reply as if it resonated with me and simply chose to let me in. A small group of ponies who decided to skip the after-party watched in awe as I showed off diving low just above their head.

I was right! Right about everything it did make me stronger all of it!

I didn't need an entire city full of brainwashed slaves I just needed this!

I'm still going to be a little late I had to make up for it!

I decided to see how far I could go how much I could change reality.

I pointed one of my hooves towards two bland and dirty duvet's hanging on a washing line the butterflies melted into it and they begun to break away from the washing line floating through the air leaving the other washing strewn across the floor.

It stopped glowering green in-front of me and I use my thoughts to change the form of the duvet's one into a purple Tuxedo and top-hat the other into the perfect dress for Derpy in the image I would love and she would deserve!

I then soared further into the air miraculously assembling my guise as I don my newly made clothes and dived over canterlot courtyard.

I look towards princess Luna who was manning the telescope (Either the security increase or more likely Luna's unique personality must have had a part to play there) she stood stunned in awe as I soared lighting up the night sky I gave her a wink and set my eyes downward searching for Derpy.

I find her sat at the corner of the courtyard clearly upset. At my guess I must indeed be late.

**But I can change the fact she's upset at least for now...**

I thought to myself heart sinking slightly as I set down beside her.

"Derpy?" I asked swallowing hard cold air.

She rushed towards me a whirl of tears "Your half-an-hour late! You promised..."

**Mrs Cakes clock must have been behind **I think to myself before interrupting Derpy's scolding.

"Look I'm sorry Derpy believe me there is is a million complex reasons why I'm late in fact some might even say it is a miracle I'm here at all. But you don't want to hear that were already late and I shall explain later. We have a party to attend now put these on!" I say as upbeat as I possibly can.

The dress and glowing pin instantly changes Derpy's expression "Is... Is that why your late butter? I dun't know I shouldn't of..."

"Now now I'm late for an entirely different reason not even close so don't you dare apologize now take whatever it is your wearing off and put them on." I say smiling the dent in my mood rapidly healing.

"Thanks but what do I do with this dress it is the one I wore at my wedding after all." She says looking down at her hooves.

A mischievous idea hits me a way for me to get even with myself.

I take of my Tuxedo and hat as they burst into flames "Well in that case I shall wear it for you consider it your pay back." I say and before Derpy could reply I had used magic to lift her dress and arrange on myself with impressive accuracy.

I then turn my magic to putting the dress I crafted from the duvet on her and give her the pin to attach to her hair.

"You do look kinda cute in that butter." Derpy compliments me tying the pin into her soft blonde mane.

Blushing and shuffling my feet like a indignant schoolgirl I wonder at how ridiculously comfortable it feels.

"Ha ha... now press the button on the butterfly pin." I ask Derpy eagerly awaiting the result.

She dose as I ask and the pin begins to circulate little green butterflies around her fading and re-appearing constantly.

"Wow! Where did you get this?" she asks amazed once more tapping one of the butterflies and watching it fade away.

"I make them the charge will last 24 hours and require another 24 to charge back up so charge one day use the next. Or simply save it's activation for special days it wont exceed 24 hours worth of charge so it's your choice." I say perhaps a little proud.

"Thank you so much..." she kissed me on the cheek.

"Erm thank you so shall we get moving we certainly don't want to miss the slow dances." I reply slightly off-balance from the kiss.

"This isn't a date silly!" she reminds me.

"Tonight is a night for dreams Derpy and I can dream tonight too okay." I retort linking my leg with hers.

"Don't get used to it." she jibes as we trot across the courtyard towards the castle gardens.

As I entered the garden I was unsurprisingly met with some weird looks but Derpy would not let me dwell on it long as she instantly drifted towards the buffet dragging me with her.

"Slow down Derpy what's the rush?" I ask her as I see a platter of piping hot muffins on the buffet table.

Derpy gives me one "Try them!" she says smiling expectantly.

I try one of the muffins to humour her even though it is not my normal diet.

Chewing through the muffin I soon discovered that it really wasn't so bad when I hit the piping hot chocolate centre. There was something else in there though something I remember but can't quite put my hooves on.

Then it hit me... Honey! The melted chocolate had been mixed with honey and raisins too it was GENIUS!

This just might be worth the murder on my digestive system...

"These are amazing and coming from me that's saying something!" I say pleasantly surprised.

Derpy smile became open mouthed "That's because I made them! I gave them to carrot top and my daughk... I mean daughter to give out at the party."

She was getting very exited about this I could feel the magic in me **bounce** a little more sensitive to it then I was before.

"You should own a muffin and coffee shop! It would do really well I'm sure." I say almost a little proud of her.

"I... can't I'll drop plates, spill cups and I'm only allowed to handle sharp kitchen utent... utensals when carrot top is around" Derpy looks down at her hooves her body and eyes wobbling ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry perhaps we should go talk to your daughter?" I say trying to pull her away from her spiral.

"Yeah..."She replies before I lead her through the tables looking for Dinky cogs whirring in my mind.

I found myself wondering If perhaps I could create a world with this new found strength. A world where people would help Derpy achieve her dream, where people with mental differences and special kinds of magic could live without the tyranny, envy and fear of the people in the light.

A city of shadows...

**That's it!** I thought to myself.

I know what I have to do now when I have to...

Leave ponyville tonight.

My heart sank as it dawned on me that I could not stay tonight I'd have to explain to Derpy that I have to leave after all this... The pain on her and me will be unbearable.

Fortunately I did not have time to dwell on it before a trip of my feet would awake me from my depressed stupor.

"Hey watch it!" A childs voice rings out from beneath my hooves.

"Dinky!" Derpy immediately moves to nuzzle at her daughter who backs away ever so slightly.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Dinky whined with a mix of surprise and acusation.

I quickly jump in before Derpy has the chance to change mood again.

"That would be my doing I'm afraid. Name's Black Butterfly but you may call me butter.I must say it is great to finally meet the infamous Dinky. Derpy always goes on about you my apologies for stepping into you by the way." I say holding my hoof infront of her expectantly.

"Thanks I guess. She talked about you a bit too. Why did you bring her here anyway?" Dinky asked shaking my hoof in reply.

Whilst we were talking Derpy had wonderd off towards one of the tables.

"She asked me to and after she told me why I decided that I'd take her since everyone else is to busy or afraid she will be too clumsy." I reply perhaps also a little too accusingly.

"I know I didn't think it was all that fair either! Still you really dressed her up. Which um by the way..." Dinky waved her hoof at me whilst stareing blinking over and over as if she couldan't believe what she was seeing.

Then it struck me...

"Oh the dress! Personal punishment since I was late and I had brought a dress I made for Derpy personally with magic. I simply decided to call myself on a bet I made earlier." I reply blushing noteing that the dress may have started becoming just a little too comftorbal for me to wear.

"Okay but still why all the finery? She was wearing a lot of stuff she did'nt have before." Dinky was asking more and more questions but after this sentence I began to figure out what she really wanted to ask.

"Okay Dinky what are you getting at? Be honest with me." I say calmly and planitively as possible.

Dinky made a noticable intake of breath before asking the question that was plaugeing her since the start of our conversation.

"Are you trying to hit on my mother?" Dinky blurted out awkwardly.

"Is that it?" I say raising one of my eyebrows as best as a pony could before continuing.

"No. No I'm not I admit whilst I like your mother and under any other circumstances may have even considerd dating her we are perfectly clear with each other that she is already married and we are simply friends." I explain perhaps once again a little too matter-of-factly.

"Then why do all this stuff?" Dinky continues to pry.

"Because she is the only person in ponyville I truly got along with and perhaps her differences make me feel more akimbo to her. Not to mention I was late when I promised her I would be there." I awnser a little louder this time my eyes were a little sodden and I found myself panting with exaustion today had taken an obvious toll on my nerves.

"Okay...I'm sorry I pressed so hard." Dinky replied softening her tone.

"It's okay I understand I just had a really bad day. Infact there is something you can do for me..." I say but before Dinky could ask what It was I wanted a loud noise filled the air from the direction of the tables.

First the sound of liquid hitting the floor, a gaggle of gasp's and then...

***SMASH***

"Derpy!"

"Mom!"

Both me and Dinky chorused and rushed towards the diirection of the noise.

As the table come into view we could see Carrot Top standing in surprise and by the description derpy gave me I would say it was Pokey Pierce who was looming over her shouting questions.

They were all coverd in punch and the only one enjoying it was a certain purple pony with grapes for a cutie-mark who of which was licking it off the floor beside one very embaressed blue mare her mane I think looked like toothpaste except right now soggier.

"What are you doing here do you realise what youve done!?" Pokey wasn't happy not one bit he continued scolding Derpy.

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to come so..." Derpy began to quibble attempting to explain the situation and lift herself from the floor at the same time.

"Carrot Top prepared that punch specially for the princess a perfectly good buisness opportunity and you ruined it!" Pokey Pierce interupted waving a hoof towards the decimated table.

"Pokey calm down it's okay really." Carrot Top cut in trying to calm the situation.

"No it's not okay. And you still haven't awnserd my question!?" Pokey pierced stomped a hoof into the ground and snorted.

"I really wanted to go so I asked somepony who wasn't busy." Derpy awnserd now righted and shuffling her hooves over the sodden floor.

"And who could possibly not be busy on such a night?" Pokey asked abruptly.

"Butter." Derpy replied meekley.

Pokey turned mythed to Carrot Top "Do you know who this Butter is supposed to be exatly Carrot Top?"

"She talked about him sometimes yes but I've never really seen him. Now do you mind if I..." Carrot Top explained.

"Oh please! And where is this **Butter** you speak of? Over there perhaps!?" Pokey points to an empty space his voice an implied hint of sarcasum.

Pokey Pierce turns to the empty spot in amdist the crowd and lectures it most harshly.

"Wel now mister **Butter** why don't you consider minding your own buisness! We are perfectly capable of looking after Derpy ourselves and your undermining of our attempt to keep her out of harms way was increadably rude! So if you don't mind leaving to what ever hole you came from it would be much Appreciated. Furthermore..."

"Derpy may be many things but delusional is not one of them. If your looking for Butter he happens to be right over here." I State bluntly.

Pokey was about to continue his rant but instead looked round dubfounded surprised to find that "Butter" was not as imaginery as he had first assumed.

"Well now you have decided to look at me instead of the flooring perhaps you would consider allowing me and Carrot Top to take Derpy somewhere else to get cleaned up." I suggest.

Pokey was about to object when Carrot Top happily seized the opportunity to motion us away from the fight and into a seperate part of the guarden where the vinyl scratch was tuning her equpitment leaving a stunned Pokey and his catering team to deal with both the crowd and the mess.

Carrot Top lead us to a secluded spot in the garden grabbing her hankerchief and attempted to clean up the mess with little effect.

"Allow me." I built up a little magic in my horn and the mess began to lift from Derpy and her dress before it disintergrated into the air.

Carrot Top was about to turn to talk to me when I intercept her.

"Before this conversation starts I would like to apologize. Since the beginning of this party I have been on pins I may have acted a little curtly towards Pokey Pierce before when I should have gritted my teeth."

My sudden apology strikes Carrot Top by surprise.

"You have nothing to apolagize for Pierce Rubs most ponies the wrong way. Infact I am a little glad you gave me the opportunity to escape."

Carrot Top directs a distraught Derpy to a nearby bench before turning back to me.

"What exactly did she say to you? You never left your home that much before and you must have known a royal's party is not the best place for her." Carrot Top enquires.

"I found Derpy to be very upset about not being allowed to go and I'm inclined to agree an ocassion like this is for everyone even Derpy. I have been asked this question over and over today and my awnser will always be the same. I stand by my decision to take her."

As we were talking Dinky had moved over to Derpy in order to console her.

"I can see why Derpy likes you so much."

"She dose? Dinky said she only talked about me abit so I assumed..." I reply a little shocked.

"Well that may be a little of an understatement." Carrot Top admits.

This only served to make me feel more guilty not only am I going to have to tell her I'm leaving but my slowly fouling mood is ruining the day I promised souly to Derpy on top of that.

Before I get a chance to once again dwell on this fact I hear the sound of tiny hooves as Dinky trots over to us.

"My mom's stopped crying now. So you said you wanted me to do something back at the party?" Dinky enquires.

"Ah yes um... Carrot top have you a piece of paper you don't mind losing perchance?" I ask.

"Will this do..." Carrot top replies pulling out a piece of paper from a pocket woven into her dress.

I examine the paper to find it is the blank side of a shopping list marked for three days ago.

"It will do. I shall not be more than a miniute." I stroll over to a tree as the pair watch me quizacly from the bench.

I then snap of a twig and tranform it into a pencil before etching out a letter. This takes me some time as Dinky dacides to head over to Derpy once more and Carrot top shuffles around uncomftorbly.

I finish my letter and trot back over to Carrot top.

"Done?" She asks.

"Yes now I would like you to give this to Dinky tell her to give Derpy this letter at the end of the party not before it explains..."

"Why your leaving?"Carrot top interupts bluntly.

"Indeed I fear that the words I speak will be rushed and confusing.I should know I have been confused myself all day."I reply hoping to ease Carrot tops concience as much as my own.

"So do you plan on leaving right now? Nopony is stopping you." Carrot top asks.

"No I'm seing this through to the end. I plan on leaving after the slow dance." I inform Carrot top in reply.

"You plan on dancing now after that incident? And a slow dance and all people will think..."

"I don't care what people think. I wan't something to go right tonight or at least right enougth to make for a happier memory." I cut her off.

"Fine I'll let you take her it's not as if anyone could stop you anyway but you do realise your beginning to make yourself sound a little selfish." Carrot top replied with a mixed bag of sympathy and disgust.

"I know what I sound like Carrots..." I say my back facing her as I head over to the garden lake where Derpy and Dinky were playing together.

"Don't call me... that?" Carrot top scolded into the wind as I way already ahead of her.

I found Derpy flittering up to the top of a tree holding Dinky in her hooves so she could see the butterflies resting on it up close.

She placed Dinky on the largest branch of the tree and lowerd herself back down to the ground waiting patiently in case she should fall whilst she watched the insects of the gardens in awe.

I was about to interupt her when the doubtful questions crept up upon me again.

**Was it right to do all this when I'm leaving?**

**Am I being slefish like Carrot Top said?**

**Am I just saiting my own guilt?**

And the worst one of all...

**Would she ever forgive me?**

"Is something trobling you we wonder?"

I heard behind me a voice that even I the least sociable pony in ponyville would recognise.

And if the voice did not tell me the looming shadow seeming almost alive in it's tenacity would have surelygiven it away.

I turn round it was time to lie through my teeth again just like old times.

I know the score first appropriate reaction in this case quake in my boots.

"Ah p..p..princess luna how nice to see you." I say putting on my best shudder holding the nerves in my legs letting them vibrate my body.

"We are well but..." She says dryly about to ask a question.

Next stage quickly interupt the conversation, drop your guard, hoof behind head and deploy verbal diarrhoea preparing the back hooves to turn at the moment of opportunity.

"So erm I was just enjoying the garden with friends yes lots of those. Are you enjoying the garden? Oh nevermind anyways I saw a big green flash earlier what happened?"

"We think you know very well what happened..." Luna retorts calmly.

Final stage jetison excuse and hoof it!

"I'm afraid you lost me...anyway if you don't mind I'm rather busy right now so must dash..."

But as I turn tail and gain a few inches she teleports infront of me the shadows wrapping around her face as she raises her voice into a much harsher whisper (or as close as luna could get to a whisper) in my ear.

"WE KNOW YOU IGNORANT BUFFON! If we intended on apprehending you we would have brought our guards."

I accept my ship has sailed rearrange my messed up mane and out of curisoty I ask...

"Very well if your intent is not to aprehend me than what is your motive?"

Luna blanks for a noticable time before leading me to a nearby shadow.

"We know how long you have been here. You call yourself Butter correct?"

I stand puzzled and reply "Others call me that. The full name I invented for myself is Black Butterfly."

"How stange thou art neigther baker nor insectologist yet you call yourself that why?" Luna enqiures.

"We are getting sidetracked but for an explanation I merely decided the name suited me, how I decided to look and it coverd my insect eating habbits at the time."

"True but doth thou not have a birth name?"

"In a race so virluent as mine we are numbers not names the idea of creating ourselves an individuality has been met with scorn since the persecution." I exaplain.

"We see...Pray we ask one more question?" Luna lifts her hoof in yet another question.

"very well." I say in a monotone.

"What did you intend to gain by siding aginst your queen?"

The question took me aback a little out of all the repetative questions I had been asked today It was proberbly the question I counted the least on being asked since it was my intention not to get caught (Although admittedly my earlier display would contradict that.).

"I have sided against her ideal. Changelings desire love...it is the ultimate goal of all species yet the most ignored. Walls of purity and pretense in the way always. My mother belived we had to hurt people to get what she wanted..."

I intook some extra breath this was going to be a long one.

"I chose another method dating back to the years before the various self-rightuous massacres the light dwellers dare not admit they performed. Durin tht era small groups of us used to establish our own forms and live out the life of normal pony taking love and other emotions where they are free."

"But surely not all of your kind could be saited?" Luna pointed out.

"Your quite correct. I guees it's just what you willing to do, how far you are willing to go and whos life you are willing to destroy to get it. The sad truth is some will lose,die alone or just decide to give up and dissapear. A harsh world the light dwellers know so little of." I reply morbidly.

"I see..." Luna said looking down to the floor.

I was about to finalize our conversation when we heard hoof steps behinmd us.

"You've been stood over here for a while butter. Who are you tawlk...talking to?"

**I'd been neglecting derpy again how many more things are going to get in the way! **I thought to myself as I watched a dumbfounded Derpy and her daughter lift their head up to meet Luna's.

A knot forms in my throat I knew I would not be able to talk my way out of this one. As was my greatest fear I found myself at the mercy of a princess judge,juries and executioners of equestria.

"Pwrincess luna!?" Derpy turns her left eye up awestruck whilst the right one refuted to give any motion but down the shock as such that the pronuciation of her words falterd again.

"Yes tis us...so judging by the eyes you must be the infamous Derpy Hooves." Luna lifted a hoof in greeting as Derpy clumsily attempted a ponies equivalent of a curtzy.

"Thats me... So princess what are you talking to Butter about anyway? I thought Butter didn't have many friends." Derpy asked looking sheepish at the mention of her eyes.

"Indeed I dare say he doth not and on that matter neigther do we is that a problem for you?"Luna replied obviously struggling to reign in how much the raising of such a subject stung.

"Not at all! I didn't mean..." Derpy started waving her hooves eraticly now proberbly as confused as I am.

I gave Luna an rather shakey icy galre,she nodded her head and her expression softend.

"Forgive us tis a sensetive subject." Luna apologized.

"Okay so..."

"So..."

Derpy and the rest of us went silent unsure how to continue to conversation until Dinky dropped the question Derpy really wanted to ask.

"What were you talking about anyways?" Dinky came out with bluntly.

"We..." Stuck I look to Derpy for surport

"We were just telling Butter of the perfect spot for this dance he was talking about..."

To my surprise luna stepped in I guess she had to justify why she was talking to me as much as I did. After all being behind the scenes with a changeling right now would be a risky afair.

"A dance I'm not so sure..." Derpy replied in trepadation.

"We are aware of your desire not to be seen the spot is in the tree line you should be able to hear the music from there." Luna added in almost planned certainty.

"But who will look after dinky?" Derpy asked worried.

Time to repay the favour "How about luna play with dinky for awhile since she has a little time on her hooves?"

"We are not so sure..."

"I really don't think..." Both Dinky and Luna fell into a elongated chorus of verbal dodgeball.

"Nonsense I'm sure luna will do just fine." I say winking at the princess.

"Well if you sure..."Dinky said.

"We will...try our best." Luna relented.

"So Derpy what do you think?" I turn to her.

"Your not going to take no for an awnser are you?" Derpy replied.

"Well if you really don't want to I can't force you to be hohnest I feel like that was what I seem to have been doing all night." I admit.

"Well it's not as if I can refuse now after princess luna went out of her way..." Derpy said with obvious agitation.

Both me and luna exchanged nervous backward glances as we walked to our respective destinations it was clear we could both feel the tension in the air.

I turn to look at Derpy's face as luna and dinky fade into the bush line.

The nearest eye was pointed directly into the corner of her eye facing me,her expression was stern and her other eye had drifted into the oposite corner... was she casting me a sideways glance? I shudder slightly at the thought after all telling her is no longer delayable not with Luna,Carrot top and Dinky involved.

As we touch our hooves together preparing to dance slightly shakey and without words the music slowly becomes audiable as the slow dances tune echoes through the forest,melding with river,owl and loon Luna had found a good spot.

We began...

Circling slowly,

face to face,

reluctant drops of rain run down,

as she stumbles I give chase,

Rise again face to face,

three times round the may pole,

once for luck,

twice for love,

third for the nightingale midnight's dove,

face to face monlight lights the floor,

beating of the drum begins the downpour,

in the background the record skips,

an ominous chorus in the silence,

stop the clocks as the words pass her lips...

"I'm not stupid you know..." 

Meanwhile afront royal canterlot garden pond (Off-canon with butters story)

Luna sighed as she created an elegant black unbrella and puled it from the shadows.

Babysitting for that changling ingrate was becoming more trouble then it's worth how dare he collar us a princess into childcare.

She unveiled the umbrella as dinky sat next to her watching closely the drops of rain hitting the lake and set it up above their heads.

Do we look like a nursemade what on earth posesed that creature or us to help for that matter?

Luna looked down deep into the water and above her reflection sat a glowering figure the shape of nightmare moon.

Ah yes we remember why lest we forget.

Myself was always there from our births day but we were heir to an era where royalty must be pure.

When she found us talking to the mirror and saw the real us our sister kept the secret from our parents the only one who understood the only other who could or would see us.

Pure how can one word, one motivation, one reason cause so much pain.

Our own sister after years of safegurding the fact our magic was different and even after our parents found out about us stood by us.

Brining sweets and cake to the tower to which we were deligated to live with the rest of the remant's of magic from our familys past.

So why? Why did she fall to the lights sweet posion? How could she forget and become so pious and cruel?

Elecution lessons!? Could we not talk the way we choose? Should we be ashamed!?

And then when we fought back to prove we existed to finally be acknowlaged she sent us to...the moon.

For a few days of our beautifull night and she uses them!

She knew! She would have to have known that the elements of harmony are absloute and their wrath heavy! As cruel and calculated as the law itself.

Did she not have the courage to face her sister as she should or apologize or at least understand!?

But he understands he is one of them after all...

A remenant, a drop of blood in the face of the lights arrogance,saddled with the past others chose to forget prefering their blessed ignorance.

"luna..."

He simply refused to make the one mistake we did to think that plummeting them into our world would make them understand it's beauty. It just makes them angry and reveals the lights true face cruel lies cloaked in bliss compared to the honest embrace of night.

Thats why we helped him if our kind do not hold fast then the world will not rest till it destroys us all.

"luna..."

Those branded mad we change this world we gave it reason in a world of faith,knowlage in a world of ignorance and discovered how to control magic the foundation of all existence.

***JAB* **"LUNA!"

"What!"Luna snaps as her thought train explodes.

Dinky falls of the bench agast.

"Ow..."She clambers from the floor stifling the tear from the pain.

"We...apologize we were distracted."Luna said uncomforterbly.

"Don't worry about it...my mom has sat on me before."Dinky says wiping the tears from her eyes.

Luna looked a little shocked at the insuation of a mother sitting on her filly she was sure it was not the way you ***Babysit*** a filly even these days.

But her shock gave way to curiosity.

"Was there something thoust desired?" Luna asked.

"How did you do that umberella thing?"Dinky asked shuffling her hooves.

Luna stood aback for awhile before replying.

"What...oh the spell? We simply used our toughts to construct a shape and manipulated the latent energy we shot from ourselves into the shadow."Luna said almost parrot like certainty.

"I was wondering if you could...you know...my mom can't afford..."Dinky begins to shuffle.

"We could what?"Luna prys.

"Teach me..." Dinky whispers under breath...

Dinky continues to beat around the bush but then luna sees it in her eyes.

A piece of the past a piece of herself returns to her.

Dinkys image twists to become her own stood afront her parents eyes wide with tears...

We were pleading with them beseaching them to let us learn how to use our magic we wanted freedom and control.

We wanted to live up to their name no matter how much they hated us we wanted to be like them worth something.

We belived that maybe maybe if we learnt to use our magic to raise the moon that maybe they and the ponies of ponyville would finally accept me as a princesses but they refused they all refused.

We had to steal books and beg our sister to share her knowlage.

And even after we had learned they still thought we were...were...

Worthless...

Another loud noise pulled luna away from her thoughts.

"LUNA! Are you okay you blanked again?" Dinky enquired.

"We are just very tired..."Luna told an obvious lie after all she was the princess of the night this is HER time.

"You know if you don't want to you know... I understand..." Dinky began shuffling again.

Luna braks into perhaps what might be the most creepy thing you could imagine she smiled...It wasn't wide or flamboyent because lets face it that would NEVER happen it would be most indignant and false.

"No it is fine... Thoust wanted to learn the spell correct?" Luna replied.

Dinkies eyes lit up.

"You mean you will!?"

"We will teach you the spell and see how it goes from there..."Luna awnserd solomly.

Dinky nodded and followed Luna to the waters edge.

"Now watcth closely first step we build a shape in our mind a frog can thoust do that for us?" Luna asked closing her eyes to concentrate.

"Mhm..." Dinky nods holding the thought in her mind.

"Now build the magic in your horn whilst imaging the frog being wrapped in shadows." Luna says eyes still closed a soft black magic building at the tip of her horn.

"I think im doing it..." Dinky said her horn sputtering slightly.

"Now concentrate on condensing the shadow into the frog, becoming the frog,it is the frog...now release!"

Luna lets the go of the spell at the same time as Dinky and the water ripples with a satisfying ***plop*.**

Luna kept her face stern as she looked at the frog she had produced perfect in every way fat, jet black and with white spots.

As the frog she created sits on a lilly pad and lets out a nice big puffed up full bodied croak Luna looks to the into the lake where Dinky stood unable to see a frog.

"Where is the frog?"Luna asked Dinky.

"It...sank." Dinky said baffled and slightly wet with stifled tears after all to her mind she had one chance and blew it.

"Thoust made their shadow too solid...impressive."Luna replied.

Dinky stood surprised

"But I failed the spell."

"True but increaseing the density of the shadow is usually considerd a more advanced spell. Usually used for creating weaponry or forming has the talent but not the control." Luna assured Dinky memories of her first spells floating about her mind.

"So should I try again..." Dinky asked again wiping her eyes as if to pretend she felt no pressure.

"No if we shall meet again your mother and you should come by tommorow at my tower 6pm after we clear it with our sister." Luna replies a slight amount of aprehension in her voice.

"What if celestia says no?"Dinky asks.

Luna pauses looks left and right and then smirks leaning towards Dinky's ear.

"Then we meet in secret here at 8pm tommorow instead..."Luna whisperd mischeiviously.

"But isn't that undermining your sister!?"Dinky gasped.

"Not so loud."Luna hushes Dinky as she hears slow hoffsteps in her Direction.

From the shadows of the royal canterlot garden Carrot Top emerges the sound of her shouting and cursing complaining bitterly lining the air.

"Dinky!? Derpy!? Where are you the after-parties nearly over!" Carrot Top yelled hooves atop nostrils before letting out a sigh.

"Stupid butter if he has abandoned again her so help me I'll murder him with my bare hoofs... I should never have let that selfish idiot playcolt off so easy."Carrot Top continued muttering until she was interupted by a voice she could scarcely believe.

"She is here. I take it thoust are a friend of this Derpy Hooves?" Luna intterups Carrot Top's rant.

"Princess Luna!? Oh celstia that manipulative little... I can't belive he roped you into it I am so sorry."

Carrot top groveled whilst trying to shepard Dinky under her belly.

"If you mean the one you call butter then yes we agreed to look after her make no mistake we had an intenent to assist him regardless he did not ask." Luna retorted although in thought she admitted to herself he was quite manipulative.

Carrot paused for a moment...

"So why?"

"Why? Let us ask you another question why not?" Luna said evaisively.

"Well...fine do you think they'll mind if I take Dinky home?"Carot top asked with trepidation.

"It may be a good idea yes. We will pass the message along." Luna awnserd eager to end the conversation.

Luna turned to walk away knowing Carrot top wouldan't dare cary the enquiry any further or give chase sometimes even being feared and disdained comes in handy.

But as she left she paused and turned her head back to Dinky and said something she wanted to say for a long time.

"And in awnser to your question Dinky Celestia may be the eldest ruler of equestria and my sister but she dose not own me. We will not let the weight she holds above our head stop us from doing what we think is just." Luna said as if it were a declaration and then proceeded to concentrate for her teleportaion spell.

But just before she could finish casting a shout rang out from the direction of the dissapating party.

"**CHANGELING!"**

Luna's brow immediately lowerd as much as any equines can and her tone dropped to a disturbing emotionless dulcet.

"Listen very carefully we want both of you to go home as fast as you can and lock the doors. We will deal with the others."

"But what about...?" Dinky and Carrot top argued weakly.

"**WE SAID HOME NOW!" **Luna bellowed her royal canterlot voice messing up Carrot Top's mane and blowing Dinky back a few steps as she held her hooves fast to ground.

Carrot Top and Dinky look to each other and then turn to join the fleeing mass passing behind them.

As they ran Luna paused for a moment regatherd her concentration and dematiralized into the air. 

Royal canterlot garden clearing (earlier)

I was taken aback by her sudden comment.

**did I insult her?** I thought as for a reply all I could manage was...

"I'm sorry what was that?" I replied confused and mostly likely making myself look more suspicious.

"I said I'm not stewpid!" Derpy pushes me back slightly eyes slightly wet.

She sniffs, wipes her nose with her hoof and composes herself whilst she lifts herself into a hover slightly off the ground above my nose a common habit for a pegasai trying to posture for an argument.

It worked I could tell I was not going to like this and I could feel the tension in the air double.

I move to reply as she is doing this but she quickly closes in and cuts me off.

"Something has been wrong with you all first I thought you were just tired but now It's getting worse. You are constantly agi... agi..." Derpy struggles hoof under chin with the last word of her sentence and after her third attempt I braved correcting her.

"Agitated" I say planitively.

Derpy instantly picks up where she left off almost like she was afraid to let me take control of the conversation again.

"Agitated. And each time you speak tonight I feel like I can trust you less and top of that youv'e been dragging me round all day upsetting all my friends and abandoning me all the time and never explaining why."

Derpy had now landed again and was now standing directly infront of me close enougth for me to feel the fire in her breath.

I try to speak but my lips won't move I just stand there breathless for rougthly 2 seconds before Derpy finaly asks what I've been dreading all day.

"I want to know Butter! I want to know whatever it is your not telling me!"

Derpy stomps a single hind hoof into the floor and sits down symbolicly kicking up the dust beneath her rear.

"I'm not moving or doing anything until you tell me!"

It was finaly here direct and unavoidable the last slither of the illusion of being able to pretend was gone It was now no never just now.

"This is not going to be pleasant or easy for me to explain. Are you prepared for what I am about to tell you." I say nose to the floor staring as straight as possible into her eyes shadow falling dramaticly across my face.

"I'm sure."Derpy awnserd shakily.

I intake a large breath and continue

"As you know I've been here quite a while now ariving just before winter wrap-up right?" I start slowly hoping to ease her in.

Derpy nods.

Time to drop some hints I think continueing with the process.

"Long before todays attack?"

Derpy nods again.

"And your the only pony who has really got along with me also I have ALWAYS had a dislike for being around your rulers even though I admit luna I am finding more tolerant?"

"Can we get to the point?" Derpy said shuffling irratantly.

I forgot patience is not her strong point it's no good I'm going to have to make it more simple then I would have liked I think to myself.

Ripping it off like a plaster I drop back and remove my guise.

"I'm a changeling."

Derpy was stunned upright by the dropping of my guise.

"Always have been right from the start." I add.

Derpy shook her head and begins to back away.

"Your lieing." Derpy says in disbelief.

"I'm not lieing. You know me better than that I would..."

I clap my leg over my mouth a not very changeling habit I had picked up from years of being a pony.

I had panicked you know me better than that was the stupidest and weakest cause to give.

Derpy flies forward at me and lands directly on top of me pinning me to the floor.

"Where is he!?"Derpy yells banging my head against the floor whilst holding me by the neck.

"What?"Once again I cocked up the sudden turns of situation causing me to lose my nerve.

"What did you do with Butter!? You have him in one of those things don't you!?"She asks shaking my neck harder and pulling her face closer.

"I am Butter! How can I stick myself in a cast!" I yell in reply.

"Your lieing thhatss all youv'e been doing all day. Thatss how I know!"Derpy began spitting her words with no regard for correctiuon.

"Thatss why he was late. Butter would never do thhapt to me. He wouldan't upset all my friends." Derpy began doing something I thought she never could she started pulling punches.

***THUMP***

And they kept coming each accompanied with a catalouge of todays failures, my failures all whilst defending the hohner of what was beginning to feel like a whole different pony.

"He wouldan't embarass me infront of everypony in ponyville."

***THUMP***

"Abandon me all the time for no reason."

***THUMP***

"And then drag my daughkther into this."

***THUMP***

"My daugkter!"

***THUMP***

"My Muffin!"

***THUMP***

She then pulls back her hoof as far as she could.

"MY EVERYTHING!"

***CRACK***

That noise stopped her satisfied with my injury she now breathed havily to catch her breath her body limp with exaustion.

She had punched so hard she cracked the carpace around my nose a trickle of green blood I could feel run down my face.

"Are you happy now!? I was always Butter he never existed as a pony always a cangeling. I became Butter because I wanted to belive that creatures like me could live together with your kind like we used to eons ago. I wanted to believe people like you could make the difference. Maybe your right maybe I should have told you from the start but how could I!? How could I risk throwing away the first pony I ever knew and cared about!?"

Derpy fell silent for awhile then she eased off and took flight sobbing leaving me lying in the dirt looking up at the stars as the rain began falling full force stining the crevice of my carpace with soft pain.

So this is it this is how it ended like this.

This disaster.

All of it one big royal flare-up-the-ass failure.

I lift myself from the floor when a syrupy voice came to remind me things can always get worse.

"Well isn't this delicious there you were lecturing me on how I should be caring for me how dose it feel to be the biggest hypocrit in the world right now?"

That voice was Pierce's the syrup in his voice burning like acid spat from a harpy.

"Go to tartarus and buck yourself!..." I shouted weakly dragging myself from the floor.

"Oh is this the oh so witty Butter she told me about or just some changeling street scum? No matter Butter I'll make sure Derpy knows I'M there for her shell never have to fear another monster like you again."

Rage consumed like wind rushing through me my horn flared but magic wouldan't be satisfing enougth I flew into him and clothslined him sending Pokey flying through the air and out into the party.

Without thinking I rused to place myself atop him the same postion as Derpy held me in.

The people in the party gasped as Pierce looked round to see them.

Then one of them broke the silence and cried out

"**CHANGELING!"**

The party bean thundering around in panic by my own luck the bride,groom and celestia were out of the way.

Not that I cared anymore.

Right about then all I wanted was to bust his nose! Make him bleed! I wanted to see the breath of pain escape his lungs!

I pulled my leg back when something stopped me at full height for some reason hesitation gripped me...

Pierced figured out why long before I did "Go ahead hit me! After all Derpy already hates you if there was ever a reason to belive you! You hit me and you'll prove her right about everything!" he squealed quivering.

"Your right. For once in your life."

I ease back my leg and allow Pokey to get back up.

"If I hit you now it will just give you more to crow about. Carrot was right to I shouldn't have dragged her through all this whilst I tried to find the go crow whatever you wish I doubt it matters now Inky will look after her I doubt she could do better despite you."

The guards had closed in circling me.

I recognized the the one at the center and sat down.

This was it no energy left to run.

I didn't say a word as the guard came forward and clasped my hooves and horn.

But then suddenly through the crowd a familiar voice sounded.

"Stand down I will hadel this!"

It was Luna breaking through the crowd she had swapped her usual tone

for her forced public one.

She came towords me flaring her horn as the others stood aside out of fear more than respect.

She lowerd herself and whisperd in my ear.

"Crack it beneath your hoof." she said placing a black crystal afront me using her two back hooves to block it from the public site.

I did as she asked as she reared into the air.

The crystal shatterd and I felt black smoke sweep us away from the ground.

The style of transportation was smoother then I was used too but a whole lot messier.

As the movent stopped I cougthed a little the smoke fading away.

"So it did not go well we take it?" Luna stated soberingly.

I paused awhile before I replied.

"No. So your still helping me...youv'e gone way beyond yourself princess."

"I kept my promise even if it cost me my personal repetoir. Much like yourself."

"I'm not the best of creatures to be taking lessons from." I retort.

"Perhaps. So what will you do now?" Luna asked.

I pause awhile once more to put things in perspective.

I turn my back and build magic in my horn.

"Leave. Shellwater wont make itself. But before I go I should give you something?"

"And what pray tell is Shellwater?" luna asked mythed.

"A daydream."

I wheel round and kiss luna lightly on the lip to distract her I then pull back and sweetly...Throw a blast of heated force magic in her face.

Luna flies back and slams into a tree.

I walk up to her and whisper in her ear "Looks like it wasn't your day the big bad changeling took you by and I think you will make a wonderfull big-sister consider it my fromal apology to dinky and yourself."

I turn to leave into the forest.

"Oh and as for Shellwater you'll be one of the first in ponyville to know if it come true and perhaps the only."

And with that I dissapeared. 

Telula's house deep everfree.

"So save for fighting off a few bark wolves,almost getting eaten by a manticore and an introduction to the marvalous citizens of your dear sunnytown thats It I guess." I say exasperated as the sun creeps through the window.

"Facinating so this city you want to build? She'll water was it? How do you intend to do that?"Telula asks battering a drowze eyelid.

"I have no idea."I admit humourusly (I swear there must be something dirty in the tea)

"Well It may surprsie you to know that I have an idea where you can start."Telula states matter-of-factly.

"Actually it dosen' what is it?" I ask with a hint of curiosity.

"Tommorow night for now I dare say we should get some I will say is the idea will seem a little crazy maybe impossible but you. You I like and people I like are crazy no?" Telula climbs her staircase with me winking.

"Won't the everfree be more dangerous at night?And what about the tea set?" I ask climbing the second flight of spiraling stairs.

"Nonsense we are creatures of the night other things are frightend of us!As for the tea set I'll clean that up tommorow." She prances along.

"So where do I sleep?"

Telula smiles mischeiviously.

"Where? With me of course! Plenty of room."

"Er I don't think..."

"Well you could always sleep on the blooded bed and take a bath with me tommorow did promise you would keep little old me company of course."

"Point Taken."

**MLP-FIM Fan-fiction**


End file.
